Juniper X King: Golden Heart
Character Junpier The timber wolf King the Rabbit CH1 Phone starts to ring Juniper:*Answers the phone*Mm? Hello? Judas: Hey its me judas, just wanted to know if you want to come to the beach. You can bring a freind ^^ Juniper:*Thinking*I am unsure if I have anything for the beach, Judas. Judas: That's ok we can stop by the mall to get you a swim sut. Juniper: I think I can get my own...*Thinking, sighing* Judas: Alright this will be great ^^ we never did anything fun together. Don't forget to bring a freind Juniper:Right...*She sighs, hanging up and looking for King's number*His the only 'friend' I have... King: Hello ^^ King speaking Juniper:This is Juniper. King: Hey Juniper glad to hear from ya ^^ Juniper:Yea... another friend of mine called me, saying he wanted me to go to the beach... Want to come, I have to buy myself a swim suit. King: I would love to come where do you want us to meet up? Juniper:I guess to the mall so I get a swim suit, and then go to the beach. King: Alright I'll head there right now ^^ Juniper:Very well.*she hangs up and goes to the mall.* King:*waiting at the intrance* Hey Juniper Juniper:*Waves*Hello, King. King: Thanks for inviting me I needed a break ^^ Juniper:Yea, no problem...*She walks inside.* King:*fallow Juniper inside* So you know what your going to buy? Juniper:Hopeful something that fits. King: I'm sure they have something in your size...want me to wait at the intrance Juniper: if you want to. *She walks into one of the stores.* King:*Watches Juniper inter the store* I shouldent look *sturn around and sighed* (It's to tempting especaly with all thos bikines. I don't want her to think that I'm some perv) Juniper:*Groan as she couldn't find any swinsuits that fit* King: Is everything ok over there? Need any Help? Juniper:Nothing fits.*She groans* King: Really?! With a body like yours there should be lots of options. Juniper:*She sighs*My size is in between two sizes so nether fit. King:Then get the biger siz then we can get it ajusted to fit you. Juniper:Then tell me which one to take.*Cross her arms.* King:Um *blush* You want me to pick hehe ^^; you should pick watever your comfotable with. Juniper':I am not hugely picky, I am only wearing it for one day. King: Ok then how about that one *he pointed out white color bikini* Juniper:*Gets it and buys it* CH2 and Juniper got the bikini ajusted and walked to the beach where Judas and Kaede was waiting for them Judsa:Hey over here *he places his arm around Kaede* Kaede:Hello Sis! Juniper:*Walking to them* King: Hi ^^ guys My name is king nice to meet ya Judas: A I see you have a new freind ^^ is he your boyfreind by any chance Juniper:*She shrugs*Eh. Kaede: ^^ Judas: Just eh? O well *hugs Kaede nuzzling into her furr* Just so you know she's mine and we'r close~ King: I have no intres in dateing Juniper's younger sister -_-; Judas: Good ^^ *hugs Kaede tigher as his hand rubs her back* Juniper:*Sighs, goes and sits under some shade* Mm... Kaede:*Blushes a bit* King: I'll just leave you two love birds alone -_- *fallows Juniper under the shade* So that's Kaede's boyfreind, though he was older. I should say I'm lucky he dosen't remember me....That bikini looks really good on you *blush* Juniper:*Looks at him*Thanks. King:*he moves his hand closer to Juniper* So aaa... is there anything you want to do together. Juniper:*she shrugs* King: We can go swimming or would you like me to buy you some icecream. Juniper:Either is fine, do what you want.*She blinks.* King: It's a hot day so let gets some icecream ^^ Juniper:Very well*She sits up* King: *stands up* So what kind of icecream do you like? Juniper:*She shrugs*Any flavour is fine. King: Ok ^^ lets go to that Icecream shop over there, I heard the icream there are home made. Juniper:Very well.*She stands up.* King:I don't think they'll miss us if we'r gone for a little bit *walking over to the icecream shop* Juniper:Alright*She follows him* the Icecream shop you see that the place is busy King: Wow alot of people here *looks around* There a free space just for us. Juniper:*She just nods.* King:*walks over to the table pulling out Juniper's site* Juniper:*Sits down at the table.* King:*walk to the other side and takes his site* Waiter: What can i get you two ^^; King: Two bnanna splits ^^ Waiter: On it *she quickly whent to the other tables to get there orders* King: This place is popular hu ^^ Juniper:I guess so. King: Having fun so far? ^^ Juniper:Sure*She shrugs* King: Minde if I ask a personal question? Juniper:Mm?*Looks at him*What? King: Do you have a boyfreind? Juniper:No, the last one was years ago.*Narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing away.* King: Sorry if i brought up painfull memeories... Juniper:Nope, I beat the guys ass. *She close her eyes.* King: Some reason I'm not supresed, you are a strong and beautiful woman. Juniper:Strong is the fact, beautiful is only ones opinion.*She sighs a bit.* King: We have ben workinf for a while and I want to get to know you better. So what Im trying to say is um.. *Blush* Juniper:*looks at King*Well, spill it.*She blinks, having open her eyes.* King: Will you be my girlfreind.*blushing bright red* Juniper: Mm... Sure, we can see if it works out.*She close her eyes.*I'm not butthurt about dating again. Not all males are the same. King: That's great ^^ glad you said yes... If you don't mind me asking what did your ex boyfreind do? Juniper:Oh, said some rude things after he dump me. That's when I slam his face into a wall and kicked him in the balls and called him a bastard before walking off.*She stretches.*That was when my true strength awaken. King: Ouch but it sound like he deserved it. Waiter: Here you do a Bannana split for two ^^ *places a large bannana split betwen them* Juniper:Yea, and thank you sir. Waiter:Stop by again ^^; *she quickly serve the other people there icecream* King: Um would you mind if i feed you some icream? ^^ Juniper:Erm... Sure, why not. King: Ok ^^*graps a spoon and scops some icream* here you go *hold the spone close to Juniper's mouth* Juniper:*Blushes a bit, but eats the ice cream off the spoon.* King:*scoups another spoon full of icecream* I'm glad your enjoying the icecream *blush ashe hold up to Juniper's mouth* Juniper:*Blushes a bit, eating the icecream.* Judas: Hey Juniper, Rabbit guy are you here? King:-_- Man ruin the moment. Juniper:*She sighed*Yep... Juniper: Hey guys we got worryed when you two dissapered. King: Thanks for your consern -_- Judas:...Oook so I'm geting come icecream to go, I thought that you two would like to play some vollyball ^^. It's more fun with more people. Juniper:*looks to King*Want to play after we eat? King: Ya that sounds like fun ^^ Judas: Great a two on two match ^^ see you two later *He leave right after he perchas two icecream* Juniper:Mm... King: What's wrong, think he's up to something? Juniper:When isn't he thinking of something? King: You do know him longer than me, I only met him that one time -_-;.*scoops a spoon full of icecream and eats it* We should finish it befor it melts. Juniper:*Eating her ice cream*He always has something in plan. King: What could happen in an inocent game of vollyball*scoops a spoon full of icecream and eats it* Maybe we shoulden't play Juniper:And get bored? Nah. King: Ok but I'm keeping an eye on him*scoops a spoon full of icecream and eats it* Want the last bit? Juniper:Sure, I guess. King: Ok *raises his hand* Waiter: Ok here the bill King:*pays* Let's go CH3 and King left the shop, they walked back to the beach where they can see Judas and Kaede near the vollyball net finishing there icecream Judas: That really hit the spot *grins* A they finally came King: It's not to late to turn back is it -_- Juniper:*Stretches*Eh... Kaede:*Waves*Hi sis ^^ Judas: So this will be a freindly two againts two match or we can play competivly ^^ King: My vote is for a frendly match -_- Juniper:*She shrugs*Has to be friendly, or someone gets hurt for harming my younger sis. Kaede: ^^ Judas: Ok It's me*puts his arm around Kaede* and Kaede againts you and rabit guy King: It's King -_- Juniper:Very well.*Stretches* Judas: Just a far warning your sister is alot faster than you think ^^ you can say she's just as fast as me.*makes his way to his side of the court* Be prepared to lose King: Um this is a freindly competition right? *makes his way to the other side* Kaede:*Goes on Judas' side of the court* Juniper:*She sighs, going next to King.* Judas:*Connecting his soul to Kaede as he hands her the ball* Will you do the honor ^^ Kaede:*Blushes*Of course!*She serves the ball* Juniper:*ready, her eyes narrowed and watching the ball.* King:Ok *As the ball came to him he gently knocks the ballup and over the net* Judas:.....Kaede show them what you got Kaede:*She speeds right to where the vollyball was and hit it over the net.* Juniper:*She was quick as well and hit the vollyball back over the net.*Hmph. Judas:*Moves fast jumps up and spiks the ball* King: Wow*dives down and boucse the ball into the Aire* Juniper heads up! Juniper:*Already in place and hits the ball over the net.*Hmph. Judas:*run into postition* Kaede* Knocks the ball over to her* Go for it! Kaede:*since the ball was close enough, she goes for spike.* Juniper:*She was right up there when Kaede goes to spike and Juniper blocks it*Heh. Judas: *Curently distrated by seeing Kaede's body juggle in her bikini* Best sport ever King: On Opening! *Run up and hits the ball over the net a little hard* Kaede:*Blushes, having not made the spike very well.*!*she goes to hit the vollyball* Juniper:*ready once more.* King: Let's show them what we got*Knock the ball the Juniper* Heads up! Juniper:Hmph.*she was quicker than Kaede, spiking the Vollyball.* Kaede:!! Judas:O no you don't*Makes a run dive hiting the ball high into the sky* Let's win! Juniper:*Ready, watching the ball.* Kaede:*Goes up and spikes.* Juniper:*Goes and bumps it into the air*King! King: Let's end this*jumps high near the net as he spiks the ball hard* Judas:*Run and trys to make a save but trips* Kaede:*she was only an inch away from saving the ball before it when out of the border*!? Juniper:*She sighs, wiping her forehead.* King: Man we where so close *panting* Judas: Hahaha ^^*hugs Kaede* That was awesome we'r awesome. Hey Juniper i bet you have new repect for your sister ^^ Juniper:*She gives a cold glare at Judas*Are you saying I don't respect my own sister.*She growls a bit.* Judas: I'm just saying that you never expected that your sister can challenge you *grins* She has grown the last time you saw her, I have grown with her. Juniper:Don't ever state that I don't respect my sister. Why the hell do you think I let her be around you.*She groan, now slightly pissed.* King: I would like to know? Judas: Sory sory I didn't mean it like that. I know you love your sister dearly ^^ *holds Kaede closer his chest presed more againts her breats* I know I do *kisses her* King: You wern't kidding when you said they really are lover. Juniper:*She sighs a bit* King: Ok you two that's enough public affection for one day. Judas: It's never enough but we should get going to our next destination ^^ King: SO where are we going -_- Judsa: There's a carnival grand opining today ^^ I can win Kaede a few prizzes. Juniper:Alright... CH4 Kaede King and Juniper whent to the see side carnival. Tou can see many rides boths of all sorts and even a big Ferris wheel Judas: Lets see what should we do next ^^ King: Judas I think you should go on with Kaede, me and Juniper will explore around ourselfs. Judas: Only If ok with Kaede and Juniper. Kaede:I would like that, Judas ^^ Juniper:Mm. Judas:Perfect *he holds Kaede's hand* It can be the two of us ^^ King: Take care and have fun ^^ Kaede:*Hugging Judas*Yea Juniper:Hmph.*She nods.* Judas:Let's Go!!*walks off with Kaede as his Tail wraps around her tail* King: There they go...*his hand raches for Juniper's hand* Juniper:Yep.... King: We should be going to *Holds Juniper's hand, blushing a little* I-I want to win you something. Juniper:Huh? Mm... Sure, but don't think I'll be like my younger sister. King: I know and I like you just the way you are. I'm just new at this. Juniper:Very well, let's go then. King: Ok ^^ That looks like a good place to start *Points at a Strong Man Carnival Game booth* Juniper:Very well. King:*walks with juniper to the booth* I'll like to try ^^ Both Guy: Ok take a hammer, hit it real hard. Ring the bell and win a prize. King:Ok *pick up the hammer and slames it down* slides all the way up and rings Both Guy: Congrats pick anything you want ^^ King: What priz do you want? ^^ Juniper:*she shrugs*Anyone you want to pick. King: Hmm...I'll get the whte tiger plushi Both Guy: Here you go *hands King the plushi* King: Hope you like it ^^ *holds out the white tiger plushy to Juniper* Juniper:*She nods her head, holding it.* King: Are you craving anything? Some cotten candy perhaps ^^ Juniper:*shrugs*Not really hungry, but sure. King: Sweet what kind of cotten candy do you want? Juniper:*shrugs*I don't care for the flavor. King: Can you tell me anything in particular that you like? Juniper:*she shrugs*Mm... King: What's your favorit color? Juniper:I don't really have a favorit color, I just like the dark colors. King: That purple in your hair is really does look good on you. I'll get us some blue cotten candy^^ Juniper:*she nods her thanks*Very well. King: *He walks over to perchus the blue cotten candy* Thanks *He retuns with the blue cotten candy* Here you go *hold out Blue cotten candy to Juniper* Juniper:*nods.*Thank you.*she takes it, thinking a bit as she eats.* King: Something on your minde?*eats some cotten candy* Juniper:Nothing really.*She keeps eating.* King:Can you tell me more about yourself? Juniper:Not much to talk about me. King: Any goals or dreams you want to acheve? Juniper:No.*she close her eyes.*Not really. King: Really?...Is there anything you want to know about me? Juniper:You can tell me anything you want to tell me.*she shrugs*I've been over with goals and dreams years ago.*she eats.* King: Well my favoret color is purple, my goal is to be a great hero and my favorit food is ramen. Juniper:*she nods*Mm... Alright. King: Juniper are you having fun so far? Juniper:Hmph.*she smirks a bit*Up to you to think if I am having fun or not. King: Haha funny -_- *finishes eating* So do you want to go on the ferris wheel? Juniper:Too dull and boring.*she stands up*and I believe Judas and Kaede are already there anyway. King: Let's rent a boat ^^ Juniper:Do you have the money for that?*she looks to him, asking but seem serious when she said that.* King:Yes heros get lots of discounts and I did most of my traviling on foot so I saved up. It won't be a problem to rent a boat and some gear ^^ Juniper:Very well*she nods.* King: Lets go ^^ *holds Juniper's hand* Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:Romance Category:One on one